Амбра/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Амбры. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Сестра Беннитег! Примите наши поздравления: сегодня, в день своего двадцатилетия, ваша самая молодая сестра Клаудия Амбралия Дивия обрела Вечность. Мы весьма довольны вашей заботой об Ордене Вечной Матери, о воспитании высокорожденных девиц империи и подготовке их к долгой жизни и служению нашему народу. Мы считаем Амбралию превосходным кандидатом. Ее благородная, порывистая натура послужит на пользу вашему ордену. Мы не желаем более слышать о вашей озабоченности из-за резких манер Амбралии и ее интереса к галактической политике. Напротив, мы ожидаем рассказов о ее успехах в качестве сестры вашего ордена. Между тем, мы разработали новую Клятву для сестринства, долженствующую помочь ордену сохранить сосредоточенность на изгнании смерти с наших звезд. ---- ---- Мы – дочери императрицы, нашей Вечной Матери. Она подарила нам Вечность. Императрице и Вечности мы отныне посвящаем наши жизни. Мы клянемся сохранять безмолвие: Пусть за нас говорят наши деяния; Безмолвие станет нашим светом; Служение станет нашей победой. До конца. Любой ценой. Мы будем соблюдать эту заповедь. Эта заповедь станет Вечной. Навсегда. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Sister Benniteg, We wish to congratulate you on the induction of your newest novitiate, Claudia Ambralia Divia, today on the twentieth year of her Birth, and also now her Sustainment. We continue in our pleasure of your oversight of the Order of the Sustaining Mother, and your hand in taking young well-born females of the Empire and grooming them for a long lifetime of service to our people. We believe Ambralia to be an exemplary candidate. Her matronly, abrupt nature will serve as a benefit to your order. We do not expect to hear any more concerns regarding Ambralia's sharp manner and her interest in galactic politics. Rather, we expect to hear of the successful integration into your order. To this end, we have crafted a new Vow for your Sisterhood, a creed to help your order maintain focus as we seek to defray the death of our stars. ---- ---- We are the Daughters of the Empress, our Sustaining Mother. Sustainment is her gift to us. To the Empress and to her Gift we now willfully bind our lives. We pledge Silence: Our Actions shall become our voice; Our Science shall become our light; Our Service shall become our victory. Any Deed, Any Price. This Precept will we Uphold. This Precept will we Sustain. Forever. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" До конца, любой ценой. Как... Как хорошо... быть... в живых. Спасибо... Кэл... Кимессиец. Зови меня Кимессийцем. Да. У тебя сейчас и правда месиво на броне. Тебе уже лучше... Погоди... Что? Месиво. Я знаю, что вы, штурмовики, обожаете.... как вы их там называете... "глянцевые брызги"? Доказательство пафосных приземлений? На самом деле это просто грязь, у тебя все ноги сейчас в глине. Как тебя ВООБЩЕ пустили в медчасть в таком виде? Я, НАВЕРНОЕ, выжила из своего более чем твердого УМА, когда легла сюда восстанавливать голос, а меня встречает вот ЭТО?! Я пришел, чтобы... Ты пришел, чтобы хорошенько помыться, вот что я тебе скажу. Кыш! Брысь отсюда! Почисти броню от грязи и сражайся с честью, первородное чудище! Фу! Какой неряха. Если я увижу хоть еще одно пятнышко... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Any deed, any price. It is... It is good to be alive. Thank you, Cal. Kemessian. Just call me Kemessian. Yes, there is definitely a mess on that armor of yours. How are you feel... wait, what? A mess. I know you Shock Troops are fond of, what do you call it, “Splatter Shine”? As proof of dramatic landings? Well, it's simply muck, and there's mud all over your legs. How is it you were even ALLOWED to enter the med facility? I MUST be out of my more-than-sufficient MIND to have come here for recovery, and now I am greeted by... this?! I have come to... You have come to have a good washing is what you have come to. Shoo! Out of here! Get that mud off of your armor and fight with pride, you primordial beast! Oh! How GARISH. If I see one more spot of... }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Правители нашего Благородного Союза! Я, Клаудиа Амбралия Дивия, хочу рассказать об опасном расколе в нашей империи. Императрица Ленора и командующий Рендейн своими действиями создали кризис, угрожающий нашему будущему. Я, разумеется, говорю о Переходе – весьма опасном договоре, который заключил Рендейн, связав судьбу империи с варелси. Граждане империи слышали и видели, что делают императрица и ее командующий, пытаясь достичь этой цели. Я беспрекословно выполняла приказы императрицы на своем посту и не покладая рук работала над тем, чтобы обеспечить нашу безопасность после конца Вселенной. Однако! Не верится, что наша Вечная Мать, наша императрица, позволит развалить нашу гордую, могучую империю – а именно это произошло, пока Рендейн рвался к власти. Никто не блюдет наши самые священные традиции и ритуалы, церемония Вечности предана забвению. Эти преступления ужасны сами по себе. Но потом Лорд-командующий привел на официальный прием зверя – собачку, которую он держит всегда при себе, чтобы успокаивать испуганных подданных. Псину, кажется, зовут Сержантом Лапочкой. Я не отрицаю пользы от такого спутника, но, тем не менее, возражаю против его вмешательства в государственные дела. Мерзкая тварь ЛИНЯЕТ ПОВСЮДУ, а тявканье ПОСТОЯННО МЕШАЕТ. И что если - о небеса! - что если оно ПОМОЧИТСЯ на пол в Великом Зале? Нет. Я не могу этого больше терпеть. К сожалению, я вынуждена подать в отставку. В дополнение к вышеназванным причинам я также подготовила перечень целого ряда Статей Порядка и Пристойности, принятых Безмолвными Сестрами, отвечающими за их выполнение, и нарушенных Лордом-командующим в ходе его правления. Статья 6A, подраздел F... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Rulers of our Noble Accord: I, Claudia Ambralia Divia, hereby wish to address a most disturbing division within our Empire. Empress Lenore and Warmaster Rendain have, in their directives to our people, crafted a crisis which threatens our future survival. I am, of course, speaking of the Passage: the rather dark arrangement in which Rendain aligned the Imperium's destiny with that of the Varelsi. Citizens of the Imperium know, and have seen, the work of the Empress and her Warmaster in pursuit of this goal. For my part, I have diligently performed the duties of my office in support of the Empress' objective, working tirelessly to secure our safety after the universe's end. However – it is simply unthinkable that our Sustaining Mother, our Empress, would allow the wanton degradation of our proud and storied Imperium, such as we've witnessed since Rendain's rise to power. The discarding of our most treasured rituals and traditions, the outright dismissal of the ceremony of Sustainment... these crimes are grave enough on their own! But then the Lord Commander brought a beast to state functions – the lapdog he keeps at the ready to calm his terror-stricken subjects. “Constable Cuddles”, I believe it's called. And while I can not deny the utility of such a companion, I must nonetheless object to its inclusion in matters of state. The wretched thing SHEDS EVERYWHERE, and the yapping is a CONSTANT INTERRUPTION! And, what if... oh, heavens... what if it were to... PIDDLE upon the floor of the Great Hall? No! I can tolerate this no longer! Regrettably, I've chosen to resign my position! In addition to the reasons listed above, I've also prepared a brief, citing the numerous Articles of Order and Propriety, adopted by the Silent Sisters in oversight of these matters, violated in due course of the Lord Commander's reign. Article 6A, subsection F... }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore_-_Ambra_-_The_Winds_of_Change.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Я предлагаю вам свои навыки и знания в вашей борьбе, которая известна теперь как "Война за Последнюю Звезду. Я повелевала звездами и полагаю, что мое пребывание на руководящем посту лишь улучшит ваши шансы на успех. ---- Амбра! Рад слышать, что вы с нами. Вы займетесь поддержкой команды, изучающей всплески энергии на Неге. Галилея лично попросила, чтобы вы отправились на это задание, она говорит, что вы уже давно и прочно сработались. ---- Полагаю, вы некорректно применяете мои навыки. Являясь одной из Безмолвных сестер и Вечным дженнеритом, я повелеваю САМИМИ ЗВЕЗДАМИ и требую, чтобы меня назначили руководителем штурмовой бригады на Шторме, потому что я хорошо знаю местность и желаю сражаться. Кстати, Галилея врет. ---- Специалист по поддержке Амбра! У меня есть ваше досье, в котором есть видеозапись того, как вы многократно бомбите чешуйчатых волков на Эккунаре, швыряя в них "метеориты" с низкой орбиты. И хихикаете. Я ценю ваши таланты, но уверен, что они уместнее на планете, которая выдержит ваши "пламенные" порывы. Отряд возглавит Галилея. Если вы желаете сражаться в составе отряда Воителей, то жду вас на луне через три дня. ---- Я подчинюсь вашему приказу, но хотела бы внести пару уточнений для протокола: *Во-первых, чешуйчатые волки из того видео угрожали местной фауне, их было необходимо уничтожить. Пусть в записях будет также отмечено, что волки были гораздо вкуснее, чем их жертвы, милейшие зайцеослы. *Во-вторых, Галилея – неловкая, недисциплинированная бесовка с фиолетовой кожей родом с Гелиции, и я ей уже сказала, что НЕ БУДУ общаться с ней на задании. Если она хочет отдать мне приказ, пусть передает его через заранее утвержденную третью сторону. ---- Сестра Амбра! Ваша любовь к пушистым лесным созданиям внесена в протокол. Галилея желает сообщить, что она также не желает с вами общаться и предложила вам "выкусить Вечность". Надеюсь, вы обе не доставите мне лишних проблем на этом задании. ---- Ладно. Пофиг. Зайцеослик у меня до сих пор живет. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" I offer you my skills and knowledge for your campaign now referred to as the “War of the Last Star”. As I have commanded stars, I believe your endeavor will only succeed with my presence in a leadership role. ---- Ambra, I'm glad to hear that you're with us. I have you assigned as support for a team investigating power fluctuations on Bliss. Galilea personally requested you for this assignment, and says you two have a strong working relationship. ---- I believe you have incorrectly assessed my skills. As a capable Silent Sister and as a Jennerit Sustained, I command the VERY STARS themselves. I demand reassignment as leader of an assault team on Tempest, where I am both familiar with and motivated for battle. Also, Galilea is a liar. ---- Support Specialist Ambra, I have, as part of your personnel profile, footage of you repeatedly bombarding scalewolves on Ekkunar by hurling... “meteors” at them from low orbit. While giggling. I do appreciate your talents, and feel they will be best served on a planet that can contain your “fire” for battle. Galilea will be leading the expedition. If you wish to fight as part of the Battleborn, I expect to see you on the moon in three days. ---- I will adhere to your command, but I wish to formally register two reflections for your records: First, the scalewolves in the aforementioned video were threatening local indigenous species, and required extermination. Let your records also indicate that the scalewolves were far tastier than their prey, the adorable haresburras. Second, Galilea is an uncouth and uncivil purple-skinned Helician devil and tell her that I will NOT be speaking to her during the mission. Any command she wishes to give me can be transmitted through an agreed-upon third party. ---- Sister Ambra, Your fondness for furry woodland creatures is duly noted. Galilea would like to convey that she is also not speaking to you, and that you can “Sustain this”. Look, I better not have trouble from you two on the mission. ---- Fine, whatever. I'm still keeping my haresburra. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- Касательно "Cолнечного посоха дженнеритских Безмолвных Сестер" ---- ...как мы и подозревали, солнечный посох – не просто ритуальный инструмент, а высокотехнологичное устройство, которое является... если позволите такое грубое сравнение... ключом, открывающим дверь в дженнеритский зал Вечности. Солнечный посох, помимо прочего, позволяет создавать небольшие гравитационные колодцы с очень высокой точностью. Эти колодцы генерируют короткие импульсы мощного притяжения, и с их помощью можно, например, притягивать небольшие спутники с орбиты. Необразованные расы называют солнечный посох "боевым посохом" Безмолвных Сестер, и действительно, его можно использовать для нападения. Однако, куда правильнее рассматривать его как продвинутый многофункциональный научный прибор, а не "дубинку". Кстати, пожалуйста, донесите до Болдура, что это – не топор, хотя... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- Concerning “The Solarius Staff of the Jennerit Silent Sisters” ---- ...and as is suspected, the Solarius Staff is not simply a ceremonial instrument, but a highly advanced bit of technology that acts, if I may be so crude in my comparison, as an entry key to the Jennerit Sustainment chamber. The Solarius Staff, among other uses, allows its wielder to call forth small gravity wells with pinpoint precision. These wells are capable of short bursts of immense gravitational pull, and at times can be positioned to pull small satellites from orbit. Uneducated species refer to the Solarius Staff as the “Battle Staff” of the Silent Sisters, and it can indeed be used for offensive tactical advantage. However, it is more correct to see that this is a multi-functional tool of advanced science, not merely a “beat-down stick”. Also, please assure Boldur the Woodsworn that this is not an axe – however... }} :Изображение: }}}} Награда *По открытию пути «'Власть над звездами'» – провокация «'Отрубить им головы'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути: ** снаряжение – Кристалл Дженнара **Достижение «'Жрица Вечной Матери'» :Открытие всего пути является частью испытания «Повелитель Амбры», награда: *облик «'Восхваление'» (см. здесь) *звание «'Повелитель Амбры'» Финальное изображение Ambra-lore.png en:Ambra/Lore __FORCETOC__ Категория:Путь героев